Lincoln and Harvey trailer
by codywrasman
Summary: This is a trailer On one day Lincoln fines Harvey beaks who had lost his show homeless and all alone so Lincoin dose a good deed and decides to take him in but what will his 10 sister think of this
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln was the only boy with ten sisters but then something changed Lincoin gasp upon seeing a blue bird miserable and holding up a sign that said tv show cancelled please help on that day everything changed shows Lincoln Harvey and Clyde having fun and reading comics Lori to Lincoin if you insult me again I will turn you into a human pretzel Harvey" won't that be painful and bad for his bones? From the creators of the loud house and Harvey beaks brings a fanfic of a bird and a human boy a story of friendship shows Clyde's nose bleeding Harvey gives clyde a tissue Harvey" here use this and move your face up and adventure shows Harvey clyde and Lincoln sneaking into Lori's room Harvey I know this isn't a good idea Harvey and Lincoln coming soon


	2. Chapter 2 the scene

Hello I am the author for the futher fan story Lincoln and Harvey and I like to show you a scene from the fan story check it out

Shows Harvey folding clothes when Lincoln walks in, Lincoln" oh hey Harvey what are doing? Harvey" oh I am just folding clothes becuse I like to do good things, Lincoln" ah ( Lori walks in) lori" morning twerp and bird brain, Harvey" oh hello, Lincoln" dude she just insulted you, Harvey" wait she didn't just give me a nickname? Lincoln just shook his head, Harvey" oh I see, maby she needs a hug, Lincoln" seriously? Lori" walks what's going on her? Harvey " hey Lori I am gonna give you a hug, Lori" oh no your not, Harvey why not hugs make everyone happy no get away from me, Harvey tries to hug Lori but Lori runs away from the blue bird but Harvey chases after her with Lincoln enjoying the view of his sister getting chased by a blue bird that just wants to hug her luan" looks like she can't take the bird he he


	3. Chapter 3 the resisting bird trailer

The narrator on the next chapter of Lincoln and Harvey

The sisters treat Harvey as a server shows Harvey doing the dishes and vacuuming happily Lori can you make me a sandwich? Shows Harvey serving sandwiches shows Lori morning twarps shows Harvey chasing Lori can you take out the trash lola can you give me a pedicure Lana can you make me a peanut butter sandwich Leni can you hold this mirror Lisa can I get a blood sample out of you shows Lisa with hypodermic needle Harvey I feel like they are just using Lincoln has to do something shows Lincoln what ever you do don't clean up that spilt milk Harvey okay Harvey just sits there but all of sudden Harvey just couldn't resist so Harvey cleans up the mess Lincoln this gonna be harder that I thought will Lincoln ever teach Harvey how to resist found out soon on Lincoln and Harvey


	4. Chapter 4 the terrible truth trailer

On the nexttime on lincoln and Harvey One day Lincoln found Harvey depressed shows Harvey I a depressed mood and Lincoln I set to find out what's wrong with him. Harvey I said that I don't wanna talk about it Mrs loud he asked me if later I can take him to the floorist to get flowers I asked what for but he said that he didn't want to talk about it lincoln hmm narrator so now lincoln is set to find out what's wrong until ( at a cemetery ) shows Harvey in tears as sets flowers on two grave stones soon lincoln finds out the horrible truth shows lincoln looking at two grave stones that say rip Miriam and Irving beaks

Till next time

Please review on what you think of the upcoming chapter thank you


	5. Chapter 5 the killer pirhanas jump promo

It's epic Claire gasp it's dangerous Dade are insane it's deadly Harvey screams watch Lynn loud as she jumps a pool that's full of piranhas Lincoln Harvey Dade and Claire gasp Harvey to Lynn Harvey you can do this Lynn you got your whole life ahead of you Lynn you can't stop me if Fonzie from happy days can do it the. Than so can i, Dade has she gone insane, Harvey I have to stop her. Shows two guys throwing a pig carcase into the pirhana pool and the pirhanas deveour the carcase until there's nothing but bones both lincoln Harvey Dade and Claire go wide eyed in shock Dade faints falls to the ground. Harvey beaks Dade and Claire geust star in a new chapter of Lincoln and Harvey coming soon


End file.
